herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dolis Warmind
Dolis Warmind (Doris Warmind in the English translation) (RKS013 Dreizehn) is a heroine from Rosenkreuzstilette debuting in Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel who is the leader of the RKS Special Ops division. She is also a fan of former RKS member Schirach Fühler. She is voiced by Haru Kaburagi. Appearance Dolis is a little girl with lime green hair held in huge ponytails with hair antennae, and blue eyes. She wears a short lime green shirt exposing her midriff with a wide seafoam green collar that also covers her shoulders. She wears puffy white short pants and light blue tights with blue shoes as well as light blue gloves, and she wears a long seafoam green trench skirt. She wears a pair of pink earmuffs on her head that resemble headphones, and wears a silver belt around her waist that has a yellow gemstone on its center. Dolis carries around with her a green, over-sized shuriken-like boomerang called the Fesselspirale that she carries around all by herself. Personality Dolis is a hard worker who hates to lose. She's calm in the heat of battle and shows formidable power but can be careless and make crucial mistakes at the best of times. Even if she knows very little about the real world, Dolis is actually very intelligent. She can also easily become jealous of things and she does not take kindly to being called small. Relationships Luste Teuber Luste Teuber is Dolis' superior, even though she calls her an idiot due to her playfulness and easygoing nature. Even though she sees her as unfit and unorganized, she doesn't hesitate to take orders from her. Schirach Fühler Interestingly, Dolis is a huge fan of Schirach Fühler, who not only is her idol but was formerly a member of RKS before deserting it to join the Schwarzkreuz. Despite Schirach siding with their rival organization, Dolis aspires to grow to be like her idol someday. Abilities Dolis draws her power from Fesselspirale, which revolves around usage of her boomerang of the same name. She can gather wind power from surrounding objects and use it to hurl it in a fashion normally impossible. She can also duplicate her Fesselspirale and have its replicas travel along the ground toward her target, and she can use it to fly around. Dolis is also capable of hurling smaller leaf shurikens. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel Dolis was assigned to guard the Forest of God, just as Freudia Neuwahl, who was apparently acting out of order, encountered her. While Freu attempted to convince her that RKS members were allowed to judge as they saw fit in urgency, Dolis refused to listen and called her comrades "unfit and unorganized," claiming Luste Teuber to be an idiot and that Freu couldn't argue. When Strudel called her small and cute, Dolis flew into a rage and attacked the two but lost. She said that she wasn't in the mood for it and voiced her desire to become like her idol Schirach one day, even though Freu wasn't fond of the idea. Ruu called her small and cute again and Dolis left in anger. Dolis and the rest of RKS later happily reunited with Freu, Spiritia Rosenberg, Lilli, and Ruu. Gallery Grp1017232419.jpg Dolis icon8.png|Dolis' Twitter icon Trivia *Her first name is derived from "Doris," placing an L in place of the R. Doris is a common first name for women and last name for men and women, and originates from Greek origin. *Dolis was originally thought to be RKS010 Zehn until it was revealed that she is actually designated as RKS013 Dreizehn. She remains number 13 in the final release. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Ninjas Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Wrathful Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Envious